Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-What?
by FishFingersandTanks
Summary: At the time of the Doctor, we broke some serious science. Now we're travelling together again, seeing the universe, saving lives and of course...Running. But something is different, something strange happened. He said he was going to change. He said he would have a new face, but it's not new; its his face. (Continued 11th Doctor after the TOTD, Whouffle)
1. Prelude

_Ive not seen a 11_ _th_ _Doctor Continued Fic before so I decided I'd do one myself! This is probably going to be 11's version of 12's series but who knows, I might switch things up a bit!_

 _Disclaimer: I have never, will never, maybe never, own Doctor Who or any of its spin offs. All rights reserved to the Broadcasting Overlords at BBC UK._

Breathless, she stumbles up the steps to the ever glowing console of the TARDIS. Her eyes wet with tears as she slows her pace. Footsteps can be heard on the metal staircase. Her eyes widen as he shows his stupid face, young again, him again.

"Doctor!" She cries, his mouth forms a small smile.

"Hello." He stands straight, his old clothes pooled around the console room in a mess.

"You're young again. You're okay." She begins to fumble, fidgeting with her hands, a grin plastered on her features. "You didn't even change your face."

"Ha!" The Doctor walks over to the console. "It's started. I can't stop it now, this is just the reset." He picks up the bowl of fish fingers and custard, taking a quick bite. "A whole new regeneration cycle, OOH." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks over at her fondly. "Taking a bit longer, just breaking it in." He walks around the console to the other side, stumbling somewhat. He grasps two of the Navigational Levers and slams them both down, the whirring sound of the TARDIS springs to life as the ship enters the Time Vortex. He looks back to her again, his eyes, old and tired. "It all just disappears, doesn't it?" His brow furrowed, those delicate eyebrows bunched together. "Everything you are, gone in a moment; like breath on a mirror." His tired eyes look towards her, she's shaking, worried and scared. "Any moment now, he's a comin'."

Her eyes filling with tears again as her grip tightens on her hands. "Who's comin'?"

"The Doctor." He leans forward, propping himself up on the console.

The tears now falling down her cheeks as she watches him die. "You, you are The Doctor."

"Yep." His voice now a strained whisper, his hands tighten around the edge of his TARDIS. "But times change, and so must I..." He stood straight, struggling to hold it all in. "We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people; all through our lives and thats okay, thats good, you've gotta keep movin'. So long as you remember all the people that you used to be." Her sobs now echoing through the Console room as he spoke, her knees shaking beneath her. "I will not forget one word of this, not one day, I swear.." He wrapped his fingers around his frock coat and straightened himself out, a smile now gracing his features. He looked at his companion with a twinkle in his eye, the excitement of The Doctor. "I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

She stepped towards him slowly, the tears freely falling down her cheeks. Her face graced with a look of fear and worry. His hand reached towards his neck, undoing his bow-tie and pulling it free from his collar. He pulled it to eye level, inspecting it, remembering how cool he must have looked before dropping it to the cold floor.

Squeezing his eyes shut, The Doctor braced himself, leaning up against the Console for support. "No..NO!" She ran towards him extending her hand. He moved away just slightly, just enough to be out of her reach. He knew it'd be too dangerous for her to touch him now. "Please.. don't change."

Thunder echoed throughout the TARDIS as The Doctor exploded with regeneration energy. The TARDIS lurched and threw both of them to the floor.

As she got to her feet, she brushed off her skirt and looked around. She could see his feet from behind the Console as he began to get up, a hand grabbed the edge of the panel and he pulled himself up. Her breath hitched as she saw his face, his new face. Brown floppy hair, delicate eyebrows, the chin.

"Oh. This is new. This is very very new." He held his hands out in front of him, flipping them over before flipping them back over and over again. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling it over his eye to check the colour. "Same colour? That's a bit boring."

"Doctor?" She began.

He strutted about, lifting his knees high with every step. "Steering is the same as before, that's good."

"Doctor." She began again.

He coughed, bringing his fingers up to his neck. "Ahem! AHEM! Hello? Testing!" His brow furrowed and he straightened out his jacket. "Same voice, that is new." He moved his tongue around his mouth quickly and pulled on his cheeks. "Teeth are the same."

"Doctor!" She exclaimed stamping her foot on the floor in frustration.

"Clara! Yes! Clara! Forgot you were here. What is it?" He spun on the spot and quickly walked towards her, his eyes open wide. His face got closer and closer, he was inspecting her. "You're the same height. I'm the same height." He began to use his hand to measure his height to hers. "Heavens this is a boring regeneration, it's almost as if.."

"You're the same..." Clara began, her hand reaching up and cupping his cheek softly. She took the time to inspect his face closely, his green eyes were younger, his face rejuvenated. He was without the lines of worry, his eyes still filled with the sadness of 2 millennia; but yet, he looked so much younger.

He placed his hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. "My impossible Clara, do you know what this means?" His lips parted slightly, as he ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip.

"What, Doctor?"

"It means..." He began, his hand leaving her face as he did a twirl on the spot and returned to the flashing console, suddenly sparks flew from the machine as he started flipping levers and tapping on buttons. "We're CRASHING!"

 _To Be Continued..._

 _(A/N) Short beginning I know! But there is more to come!(A/N)_


	2. Episode 1: Deep Breath

_Next chapter, hope it came quick enough. Probably quick enough. Hope you like it!_

 _Disclaimer: BBC owns this, Im too poor._

Chapter Two: Deep Breath

On most days, the streets of Victorian London were mostly quiet, apart from the bustling of its occupants. Nothing openly strange happened very often. So when said streets of London were the hunting grounds of a long dead lizard, most people found it odd. Well.. More than odd.

As the dinosaur stampeded its way through central London into the river Thames, a trio of rather untimely folk cut through the panicking hoards of people towards a sizeable group of Policemen.

"Madame Vastra! I'm so glad you're here!" A tall man, clad in a detectives suit and hat greeted the veiled leader of the trio. "I'll wager twenty pence you've not seen anythin' like this before!" He pointed at the beast, his moustache tickling the underside of his nose as he pursed his lips.

Vastra wrapped her fingers around the bottom of her veil, pulling it over her head to reveal her green scaly skin. "Well, not since I was a little girl." She smiled, looking up at the rampaging T-rex.

"Big fellow ain't he?" Vastra's companion Jenny gawked at the lizard.

Vastra turned to her companion and smiled. "Dinosaurs were mostly this size." She leaned in further until she was right by her ear. "And I do believe, it's a She." A cheeky smile spread across both of the girl's faces.

Jenny shook her head quickly. "Nah, they weren't! I've seen fossils!" She stated in a matter-of-factly.

Vastra looked shocked for a moment, leaning back towards the moustache adorned detective. "I was there!" She huffed.

The detective shook his head at their exchange, keeping his eyes still locked on the dinosaur. "Well that's all well and good Madame, but what's this Dinosaur doin' in the Thames?"

Her eyes returning to the subject at hand, Vastra took on a look of pondering for a moment. "It must have time travelled."

"Time travelled?" The Detective looked at her with his face plastered in a look of disbelief.

"Jenny." Jenny pulled up her sleeve to reveal a sonic gauntlet, the familiar whizzing sound burst from the green crystal at the end of the glove. "Is it choking?" Vastra's brow furrowed.

"It seems to 'ave somethin' lodged in its throat!" Jenny frowned.

"But how can it time travel?" The Detective probed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was something it ate?" Vastra smirked at her own joke, leaning over Jenny's shoulder to take a look at the readings on the Sonic. Suddenly the Dinosaur began to hack and cough, its head moving up and down as though it was going to be sick. On its last cough, something unexpected happened; a little blue box flew from its throat and hit the ground hard on the banks of the River Thames.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" The Detective pushed a few Policemen and civilians aside, Vastra and Jenny followed closely. They bunched up at the edge of the pavement next to the river looking on at blue box. "It's just laid an egg!"

Vastra rolled her eyes and turned to the dumbstruck Detective. "It's just dropped a blue box marked POLICE out of it's mouth. Your grasp on biology troubles me." She dead-panned before Jenny pulled her aside by the arm.

"It's the TARDIS Ma'am!"

"It would appear so." Vastra pulled up her sleeve and checked her watch.

Jenny grinned and called out to the Detective. "We'll take care of this Inspector!"

"But what if that thing goes on a rampage?!"

Vastra shuffled back towards the man and took a bag off her other companion, handing it over to the worried Detective. "Place these lanterns on the shoreline and bridges, circling the creature at 20 foot intervals." She pulled out a little yellow lantern that beeped every half second.

"Why? What will they do?"

"They will emit a signal that will incline it to stay within their circumference." She stated simply before walking off. "Jenny! Strax! With me!"

"So it's him? Its The Doctor ma'am?" Jenny asked as they descended the steps to the banks.

"A giant dinosaur from the distant past has just vomited a blue box from outer-space. Now is not the time to jump to conclusions..." She stood and inspected the steaming blue box from a safe distance away. "Strax, if you wouldn't mind."

The potato-like man nodded quickly and walked over to the box, knocking twice on the door. "Hello! Exit the box and surrender! For the glory of the Sontaran Empire!"

The door opened, letting out an enormous plume of smoke. "Shut-up!" The Doctor's head flew from the wall of smoke and retreated back into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

Strax stood speechless for a moment. "Doc-tor?" he spoke apprehensively.

The door opened again and The Doctor's face emerged again. "Oh hello! Wait! I was being chased by a Dinosaur, but I think I managed to give it the slip! Ha-ha!" And back into the TARDIS he went. Strax stood speechless again as the door cracked open slightly... The Doctor's brown hair visible through the smoke, and those Old Eyes.

"Sir?"

"Sleepy...Bashful...Sneezy?...GRUMPY!" The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and ran over to Vastra and Jenny. "Oh! You two!" He put his hand on Vastra's shoulder and grinned, quickly replacing his grin with a frown. "The green one...and..." He moved to Jenny. "The...not green one..Oh! But it could be the other way round! Oh dear, not good...memory not quite finished...brain is still cooking." He twirled on the spot, running his hand through his hair. "Oh well I mustn't judge! AH! But I do remember!" he stopped and ran over to his box.

"Clara!" The brunette stumbled out of the TARDIS, her hair a mess and her eyes wide.

"Yes! Clara! My Clara! Impossible Clara!" He ran over to her and cupped both her cheeks with his hands. "Oh I couldn't forget yo-" He was interrupted by the roar of a giant T-Rex. "Oi! You shut-up!" He looked up at the perpetrator. "Oh! You!" He turned to Vastra and grinned. "You've got a Dinosaur too!"

"Doctor? You need to calm down." Clara leaned on the box with one of her hands, taking deep breaths.

The Doctor's head snapped up at the Dinosaur. "Big Woman! No! I'm not flirting!"

Clara walked over to Vastra, bending over and resting her hands on her knees. "I think something has gone wrong."

The Doctor twirled on his heels. "The frequency!" He trotted over to Vastra and put his hands on her shoulders. "Reduce the frequency!"

"Excuse me?" Vastra raised an eyebrow, looking at the dishevelled state of the Timelord.

"Your Sonic Lanterns. Turn them down! They're giving her a headache!" He turned back to the lizard.

"Givin' who a headache!?" Jenny exclaimed.

The Doctor spread his arms out wide, walking towards the T-Rex. "My Lady Friend! No-no! Just an expression! No I'm not free tomorrow!" He span around again to look at Clara, over shooting it just a bit too much and turning to Strax. "Grumpy? You're not Clara. Where did she go?"

"I'm over here Doctor."

"No! Stop that!" The Doctor exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead before checking the time on his other hand. "No! Not yet!"

"What, Doctor?" Clara stepped towards him, her hand outstretched and her eyes filled with worry.

"You! You're getting all dark!" His eyes began to roll in his head. "All wobbly. I don't like it."

"I don't think we are Doctor." Vastra began to close on him slowly, hesitantly. He was acting erratic, well, more erratic than usual.

"Okay, fine! Lets take five!" The Doctor turned quickly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he fell face first into the sands of the River Thames.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _(A/N) Sorry again for a short chapter! I promise they will get longer, I just need to wrap my head around converting all of 12's Stories for 11! But they will get better! I promise! Cross my Hearts and hope the ears are a little more conspicuous next time! (A/N)_


End file.
